


Charge My Card (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve has been on back to back business trips for the past 2 weeks. Now that he’s coming home, he wants you prepared.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Charge My Card (CEO AU)

Being away from your love for two weeks was agonizing. For so long, Steve has become an essential part of your every day life and for two weeks, TWO. WEEKS. he wasn’t there. 

Like the extremely loving and codependent people that you are, you talked every day while he was away. The timing was a bit weird due to the time difference, but you didn’t care if you lost sleep. Steve was worth it. 

It was midnight for you in New York and 9 o’clock for him in California. He was working on expanding his company in the West and, despite you being extremely proud of him, you just wanted your man back. 

“Hey, babe,” you sleepily wave at him through facetime. 

Steve seems to place you on a dresser as he begins to undress himself and pulling clothes out of the drawers, “Hi, sweetheart. Gimme a moment, alright?”

He steps back and pay you no mind as he discards his white button up, his undershirt following it. You whistle, “Yeah, take it off!” you giggle when you see him playfully roll his eyes at you. 

He pulls on a plain white tshirt and some sweatpants, then picks up his phone and goes to the bed. He lets out a content sigh as soon as his head hits the pillow, “Hey, beautiful.”

You giggle back, “Hey, handsome. How was your day?”

“I wrapped up all of my final meetings. I have a location so that means that Barnes & Rogers is officially expanding to California.”

You smile wide at him, “Congrats, baby! I knew you and Bucky would be able to do it! Did you guys go and celebrate?”

Steve shook his head, “We had a glass of champagne. Buck actually wanted to have a celebratory dinner, but I wanted to come back to the room, relax, talk to you.”

“You should’ve gone out to celebrate. This is big, Steve.”

He shrugged, “I know, but I’d feel a lot better celebrating back home. Without you and Nat, Buck and I wouldn’t have had the confidence to do this. You guys supported us through it all so it’s only fair that we’re there with you to celebrate.”

“Understandable. Did you want me to plan something? A dinner with all four of us? Or how about a big party? I can get Tony to-”

“Instead of worrying about that right now, how ‘bout you worry about how sore you’re gonna be when I get home,” his lustful gaze and mischievous smirk didn’t go unnoticed by you, as well as his insinuation. 

“Oh. We’re having that kind of celebration, huh?” 

He nodded, “Yup. I need to properly thank you for all the love, support, and patience you provided for me.”

“Hmmm…true.”

“M’ gonna fuck you hard you won’t be able to say anything but my name, baby girl.”

You whimpered, “Steve.”

“Mmmm. Exactly like that, sweetheart.” you watch as he glances to his side and smirks, “Well, it looks like it’s very late into the night for you, baby. I better let you get to bed.”

You scowl at your lover, “You’re a jerk and a tease, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve laughs and gives you a wink, “You know it. I love you, Y/N. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too, babe. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

___________________________

You’re going about your day, sitting at your desk at work, when you get a string of texts from Steve.

_Steve: Everything has been finalized. I’m flying back home today._

_Steve: [two photo attachments]_

Your brow cocks at the sight of two pictures of his black American Express card. 

Steve: buy something real pretty that I can rip off your beautiful body.

_Steve: See you soon, sweetheart. ;)_

You feel your face heating up at what your man was insinuating. Looks like you’re going lingerie shopping right after work. 

__________________________

You stare at yourself in the full length mirror back at the apartment you shared with Steve. The baby pink teddy set clings to your skin perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination. 

You received a text from Steve ten minutes ago saying he was ten minutes away. So that meant he’d be arriving any min-

“Y/N?” 

Your body was already buzzing with excitement as soon as you heard his voice. You rushed out of the room and, you were originally going to act all seductive and waltz up to him. But your brain said ‘Fuck that’ and you ran right into his arms, lips against his, already messing up the shade painted on your lips. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Steve mumbled and stepped back, “Lemme look at ya.’ his eyes raked up your lace clad form and licked his lips, “Goddamn, baby girl. Now that’s quite the sight.”

You shied away from his heated gaze, “I made dinner for you if you wanna-”

He shook his head, “Nah. I wanna go straight for dessert.” he takes your hand and tugs you to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

After a flurry of rushed hands and the flying of Steve’s clothes, you were laying on your back on the bed. The white silk sheets feeling soft along your skin. Steve hovered above you, his arms caging you to the bed, his dick hard and red for you already. 

Your hands raked up Steve’s toned arms, “Touch me, Stevie. I missed your touch so much.”

He leaned down and pecked your lips, “I’m right here, sweetness.” he kissed you again and continued to pepper kisses down your jaw, neck, chest. He licked your pebbled nipples that were hidden beneath the lace lingerie. With one hand, he unclasped the bra from its front, letting it fall open. 

His mouth immediately attached to your breast and you let out a moan as he licked and sucked at you, “Steve. Shit, baby.” your hands run through his crisp gelled blonde hair, now messing up the tresses. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs against your skin, you feel his breath travel down your body as he continues his path down. 

He pauses at your stomach and blows hard against your skin, causing a farting noise to disrupt the sensual aura. You giggle and slapped his shoulder, “Steve!”

He chuckled, “What? I just wanted to hear you laugh for a moment.” he looked up at you with those soft, baby blue eyes. The ones that always made you fall in love with him all over again. 

His mouth then came to your mound. He pressed a kiss over your clothed core and then began to pull down at the thin fabric. You lifted your hips to help him pull them off and he tossed them to the floor. 

He hummed as his thumb softly stroked your slit, stopping at your clit and rubbing slow circles around it, “Absolutely perfect,” he mumbled.

“Steve,” you breathed out his name.

He looked up at you, “Whaddaya want, sweetness, tell me.”

“Want your cock inside me, please. I waited too long for this.”

He chuckled, getting onto his knees and settling in between your legs, his cock in his hand, “Couldn’t agree more. Guess I can get some of that later. Right now, my baby needs me.”

He teases your hole with his tip, getting him nice and wet before he slides in, “Jesus, baby, you’re soaking already.”

“Ste-ooohh fuck yes!” you cry out as he sheathes himself inside you. He stays there for a moment, relishing in your warmth, wetness, tightness.

“So snug around me, baby girl. Missed this. Missed you.” and with a hard thrust the intense fuck session began. 

Steve Rogers can be gentle in bed when he wants to be. And right now, he doesn’t want to be. 

His thrusts are fast and hard. Your legs are over his shoulders as he pounds into you so deep. Your back is slightly arching off the bed. His hands are on your breasts, squeezing and kneading them, pinching your nipples to give you pleasure.

“Fuck, Steve! Yes! Like that, baby! Fuck me hard!”

He smirks down at you and loves how you beg for him. He loves how let loose and come undone for him. He loves how you open yourself up to him. All for him.

“You love my dick, don’t you, sweetheart? Love cumming on my cock? Love when I pound you so hard you can’t even walk?”

“God, yes, Stevie! Love when you fuck me so good!”

“Goddammit, baby!” he grits his teeth and his pace doesn’t relent. In fact, he tries to go even faster. He wants to see you cum so bad. He loves that look in your face when you do, love that fact that it’s all his doing. 

“Play with your pussy for me, baby. I want ya to cum on my cock and cum hard.”

Your hand immediately goes to your clit and rubs fast circles around the hard, wet nub. You stare up into Steve’s lust filled eyes, “I wanna cum on your cock, Steve. God, make me cum.”

“Shit, I can feel you’re close. Keep goin’, sweetness. Wanna feel ya.”

You whimper out his name and you let your head fall back against the mattress, your hand and his cock working in tandem to bring you to your climax, “Fuck. Gonna cum. Fuck, Steve!”

“Do it, baby!” he groans when he feels your walls squeeze onto his cock, your body slightly shaking by how powerful the orgasm is. 

Steve watches as your eyes shut tight and your jaw goes slack. A deep moan emits from the back of your throat and you let out a somewhat of a squeal, followed by his name, “Steve, oh fuck!”

He smirks and then presses a kiss to your mouth, “Good girl, baby. Such a good girl.” he then moves your legs off his shoulders and hooks an arm around your waist. As he falls back against the bed, he pulls you up and you’re now straddling his lap, “Now ride me, baby girl.”

You start to rock your hips against him with no hesitation. Your hands rest on his chest and you fuck yourself on him fast and hard. His hands on your hips as he guides your rhythm.

“Love watching you like this, riding me so hard. You cock hungry lil’ girl.”

You moan at your lover’s dirty talk. Don’t get it wrong, Steve was a sweetheart and a complete gentlemen. But in the bedroom…it was a completely different story. 

A hand went to your clit and he began to rub you with his thumb, adding more pleasure to the mix. 

You groan out, “You want me to cum again already?”

He chuckles, “Yeah, this time, I’ll be joining you. Now ride me like ya really mean it, sweetness.”

You nod and brace yourself fully on Steve, with every thrust of your hips, a loud slapping noise of skin against skin echoes through the room. 

Steve bites his lip as he looks down, watching you fuck his cock, “Damn that’s sexy.”

“Steeeve, I’m gonna cum again.”

“Alright, princess, hold on. Nearly there.” his hand leaves your clit and goes back to your waist. He holds you still and begins to thrust up into you, hard. 

You throw your head back at the pleasurable feeling, “God, yes!”

Steve continues to watch you, desperate for your joint climax. His jaw clenches when he feels that tightness building up, “Fuck. Fuck! Gonna cum, baby! Gonna cum!” he throws his head back onto the bed and his hips thrust into you hard, “Oh my fucking God!” with one hard thrust and another, his hips fall back down onto the bed, his cock slipping out of you in the process, both his and your juices mixed together. 

You then roll off him and into the space beside him, your bodies hot and sweaty and your bra still hanging off your shoulders. 

“Goddamn,” Steve groans as he wipes a hand down his sweaty face. 

You giggled, “Well, would ya look at that.”

Steve turns his head towards you, “What?”

“I’m neither sore, nor am I only speaking in your name. Guess you didn’t do a good enough job, Rogers.”

He growled as he rolled on top of you, “My cock ain’t quite ready yet, but my mouth is fully functional.”

You smirk and lightly pat his cheek, “Well get to it then, Rogers.” your giggles fill the room as Steve scrambles down your body and buries his face in your pussy.


End file.
